This invention relates generally to mobility enhancement devices for use by persons who require a walking aid. More particularly, this invention relates to a crutch which is light weight, strong, compact and dependable and provides the user with a combination of forearm and hand support that creates greater stability and dependability for the user.
Various walking aids, such as forearm crutches, underarm crutches, walking canes, and quad canes are commonly used by persons who require assistance in walking. However, quite often these tend to be bulky and clumsy in construction, difficult to maneuver, lacking in strength, and generally inadequate for use by persons with severely limited use of both legs.
In addition a general purpose stick such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,339 has been proposed for multiple uses including use as a walking stick. However, a stick of this design fails to provide the support, stability and comfort necessary for use by a person having severely limited use of his legs.